The proposed research investigates memory for information about people. The first preliminary experiments test some general hypotheses derived from traditional verbal learning research in the new content domain. A second set of experiments investigates the influence of an abstract impression or stereotype on memory for specific facts. In particular, hypotheses about conditions under which facts which are incongruent with the impression will be well-remembered or quickly forgotten are examined. A third set of experiments investigates the effects of varying encoding set on recall. Hypotheses concerning the effects of causal attribution on memory are tested. It is claimed that this research is fundamental to an adequate psychological theory of person perception encompassing the phenomena of impression formation, implicit personality theory, and stereotyping.